


Safe

by Alyssadrake70



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the middle of the night after her shift, and Mildred’s thankful it’s so late and the highway is empty. She’s also terrified if someone crashes into her after the rain, and no one would know.  
It was a long day at work. After the things she did she felt so guilty she half wondered what it would be like to get hit and lose consciousness; to maybe go blank for even just a little bit and forget her pain and guilt. 

A chill followed by a white light passes after the question. She had wished roe that too strong.  
All Mildred is surrounded by is a white light, briefly she wonders if she’s walking the halls at Lucia but she remembered she went home and finished her day. 

She couldn’t even process anything. The only image in front of her mind was Gwen when she woke up.  
Her entire body was white against her car “Ma’am?” Someone said as she lifted her head.  
Mildred couldn’t think, before she passed out again. 

~~  
She felt pressure squeeze her hand. Aching pain formed on her chest. “Mildred can you hear me?” Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of Gwen’s voice “Gwen?” She croaked out.  
“No no don’t try and talk,” Gwen moved further on the bed. “What do you remember?”  
“Work, and us fighting. I didn’t know if you’d be home,”  
She knew Gwen was bad for her maybe her showing up tonight was a bad choice. “You got into a bad crash,”  
Mildred coughed “How bad?”  
She felt warmth as Gwen kissed her hand softly “You won’t be able to work for a while,” “Gwen you know it bothers me if I’m not working. Why won’t you tell me how long?”  
Gwen sighed before continuing “A month,”  
“A month!?” Gwen smiled softly “It just means I can take care of you,” “You’d do that?” Gwen leaned over, letting her fingers travel up to Mildred’s hair still covered in some glass. “Of course,” She kissed her softly.  
“It means if we fight I can’t go anywhere,” “Exactly,” Gwen said. Mildred sighed. Inwardly she was embarrassed with the whole thing. She was able to go weeks without Gwen but now it was unbearable to go even a day.  
“Was it my fault?” “What?” Gwen started picking out shards of glass from Mildred’s hair. “The crash,” “No.”  
“Be careful with the glass,”  
Mildred flinched once Gwen was done “What is it?” “My chest hurts bad,”  
Gwen squeezed her hand softly “I’ll go get the doctor. I’ll be right back,”  
“You’re stubborn,”  
That comment made Gwen turn around and stop at the door smiling weakly. “Oh darling. You haven’t seen anything yet. Just wait until we get home,”  
Mildred watched her walk away closing her eyes softly.  
Home. Hearing Gwen say that caused a small smile to form on her lips. Her stomach turned warm inside as she drifted off to sleep.  
Her nurses instincts told her that the warmth in her stomach wasn’t happiness taking over her senses. 

~~  
Sitting in the waiting room lobby Gwen couldn’t help but pace back and fourth. Mildred had just been sent into surgery to stop bleeding in her stomach; in these times pacing seemed to be the only thing to calm her down.  
“You okay?” Another woman asked concerned. “I’m fine,”  
Gwen lied. She walked over to the window that looked out at the grass fields.  
Gwen remembered the first time she fell in love with Mildred. It was at the dance really when Mildred’s hand touched her own. She never felt that kind of electricity jolt through her body in her entire life, not from anyone. Mildred was so kind to her after she got shot she fell more in love with her. Sometimes it was a relief to leave Mildred for a few hours. She was intoxicating, for all the wrong reasons. Every time they fought Gwen felt bad for hurting her. They look Mildred gives her nearly breaks her heart every time.  
“Ms. Briggs?” Gwen wiped her tears away from her cheeks quickly and flattened her skirt. “Yes?”  
“She’ll be ready in a few minutes,” “So she’s okay?”  
“The doctor can explain everything. It was small bleeding,”

~~  
Gwen felt a flurry of emotions overwhelm her as the doctor explained what happened. “She’ll be okay in a few days, but she’ll need to stay a few days,”  
Gwen nodded “Thank you,”  
She sat down on the bed, exhausted. “Gwen?” Mildred muttered drowsily after a long time. “Gwen what happened?”

Tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn’t speak. Gwen could only wrap her arms around Mildred, protectively. “I’m so sorry Mildred,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will get lighter. But I had to start out with some angst

Days passed winced Mildred woke up. Gwen had gone home several times and came back.   
“Darling?” She squeezed the redheads hand softly one afternoon when she came back into Mildred’s room. “Gwen,” “How are you feeling?” “Bad,”   
She’s just tired, so tired from the crash and from the long nights at the hospital the previous week.   
Gwen gave her a stern look “What on earth were you thinking about to make you space out like that?”  
Mildred saw the look Gwen gave her now she recognized it from previous fights and discussions.   
“It wasn’t my fault,”  
“That doesn’t matter this isn’t like you to not be thinking,”   
“Don’t fight Gwen. Please,”   
She looks up at Gwen with doe eyes. If Gwen expects her to relive the crash now she’s being ridiculous. If she expects her to relive each memory she knows it’ll hurt Mildred. “Please,”   
“Alright,” Gwen nodded. She stood up, flattening out her suit. “Gwen,” Mildred sighed.   
“I’ll go get some food. Are you hungry?”  
“No,”

~~  
All day it’s the same routine. Mildred is in and out of sleep. As a nurse she knows this is normal, but she doesn’t even want to fight with Gwen.   
She smiled softly as she watches Gwen ask the doctor if she’s okay for the millionth time that day. “Gwen,”  
She called out.   
Gwen looks up and walks over to her. “What is it?” “Breathe. Just sit here with me. That’s what I need, please?”  
Gwen looked at Mildred. She couldn’t help the way she felt. She was reminded of the day she got shot. She kissed Mildred’s shoulder before laying down next to her, being careful not to hurt her. “What’s gotten you so worked up?”  
“Oh just flashbacks,” Gwen said as she slid her leg between Mildred’s.   
“Flashbacks?”  
Mildred glanced at her worriedly. “From when I was shot darling, but I’m fine don’t worry,” She caressed Mildred’s cheek softly.   
Mildred’s flesh was burning and tender almost brand new it seemed like. “I’ll be more careful,” She promised Gwen. She kissed Gwen on the cheek softly. “Thank you for looking out for me,”  
“Oh my darling. I’m never letting you out of my sight again,”   
“About our fight I’m,” Gwen pulled the blanket around them, covering Mildred’s lips with hers in a soft kiss. “It’s forgotten,”


End file.
